Belle explores Beast's Basement
by LemonsPlease
Summary: Belle is ready for Beast to make a move. When he doesn't, she takes matters into her own hands. SMUT. LEMONS. HOT SEX. Beast/Belle.
1. Belle Seduces Beast

Belle was getting impatient with Beast. After months of passionate arguing, that turned into friendship, that turned into loving, then lustful glances, they had gotten nowhere.

Belle had grown up with a very liberal, French mindset. At the town bookstore, Belle's favourite section was a small room in the back, curtained off. It was there that she learned about her sexuality, a man's form, and the beauty of a man and woman having hot, burning sex. When her father was away on invention conventions, she tried out some of the techniques she read about on herself, using different utensils found around her little cottage. Anyone passing by could hear the panting and screaming coming from her lips.

Since then she had been obsessed with quenching her sexual thirst. She tried every man in town, wanting to feel the satisfaction she had read about in books, but it never came. No man gave it to her hard and strong enough. The closest she had come was Gaston, but even he wasn't enough to satisfy her.

Now Belle considered the possibility that this Beast could finally give her what she needed. She knew that he found her attractive, judging from the way his tight trousers tented when she came in the room. One day she came in the castle, soaking wet from the rain, and he passed by her. He seemed un-phased when he looked at her soaking form, but as he passed her she could hear his deep groaning and knew her white dress had indeed turned see-through in the rain.

But after months, he still had not made a move. He was the perfect gentleman, no matter what she did. She flirted and wore more and more revealing dresses every night to dinner. But every single time he would offer her his arm and tell her that she looked nice. Then he would bring her to the dinner table and offer her a seat. _Is he blind? _She thought.

Tonight would be different. Belle was going to get Beast to fuck her and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

Beast waited at the bottom of the stairs for Belle before supper.

Belle paused at the top of the stairs so Beast could take her in. She heard a deep, guttural growl when he looked up at her and drank in her form. She wore a yellow silk dress. The material clung to her hips, ass, waist, and breasts creating an hourglass silhouette. The back of the dress was open all the way to the top of her ass crack, framing her heart-shaped butt. The top of the dress hung low on her DD breasts, barely covering her areolas. The material was thin and her nipples poked out, standing at attention, as if saluting Beast.

She swung her hips as she stepped down each stair and smiled innocently as Beast.

"Hi," She purred. "How are you tonight Beast?" She glanced down at his tented trousers and giggled. "Feeling UP for dinner tonight Beast?"

He just growled and offered her his arm, looking at the ceiling. He wanted to be a gentleman to Belle and prove that he wasn't a true beast, but his body was finding it quite hard. Belle was so sweet, she couldn't have realized the effect that this sexy dress would have on him. Did she realize it was almost see through?

"Yes Belle. It will be lovely. And you know, Belle, about your dress…"

"Yes?" She blinked up at him.

"Uh…" He glanced over at her nipples poking through the thin fabric, and how her arched back pressed her ample chest toward him. "Well, I just think it's the best dress that the Wardrobe has picked out for you."

She smiled widely at him. "Actually, I picked out this dress tonight Beast. I wanted to look special for you." Then she winked at him.

_Did she just wink at me? _Beast thought. _Is she trying to give me the biggest hard-on I've ever had? Because it's working._

Belle placed her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. He led her over to the beautifully decorated long table and pulled her chair out at the far end and stood behind it.

"Thank you! You are such a gentleman." Instead of sitting directly on the open chair, she slid in between the chair and Beast, slid her ass firmly against his extremely hard cock, and sat down on the other side. She could hear his deep growl behind her.

"You're welcome" Beast growled. _That was an accident right? _He thought. _She is making me want to take her on this table right now."_

"Oh Beast," Belle exclaimed. She spun around and bounced her enormous breasts across the top of the chair, perching them there so Beast could see directly down her dress and see her boobs in all their glory. The areolas peeked out above the dress. "I don't think I want to sit all the way down here if you're sitting all the way at the other end of the table. I want to sit right beside you."

"I agree Belle. That way I can look at your beauty closer." _And your boobs much closer. _He thought. _Stupid Adam._ _What are you thinking? You're a gentleman remember?_

He led her to the other side of the table and she stuck out her butt before sliding in her chair.

Beast sat down in his chair and looked down in horror at the meal sitting before them. Soup. His worst nightmare. This was one food he could never figure out how eat without spilling all over himself. Why would the staff serve him this?

Belle giggled at his horrified face. She had spoken to Lumiere about her plans for tonight and he suggested this. He was a seductive lynx himself, and was happy to provide any help to making the evening end in hot sex.

"Oh, did you want me to help you Beast?" She looked over at him with her large green eyes.

"Um, if you want to, that would be really helpful." He said gratefully. He glanced over at her and saw her take a bite of the soup. She slid the spoon into her mouth and slowly slid it back out, then licked the remains off the end of the spoon. He was going to cum at the table, he was sure of it. And that definitely wouldn't be a gentlemanly activity.

"It would probably be best if I sat on your lap, don't you think? That way I can feed you much easier." She said, innocently.

"Yes. Uh, that would definitely be much easier." He could not believe the way this evening was going.

She smiled at him and stood next to him. He placed his hands around her tiny waist and placed her on top of his lap. _Oh no. _He thought. _She can surely feel my cock beneath her. Well, I can't hide it now._

And she could feel it. It felt like there was a pillar beneath her. A hard, long, wide pillar. She wriggled around a little, massaging his cock with each move. Just before he thought he may cum, she stopped.

"AUGH." He groaned.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Augh, uh nothing. You're fine. I'm just a bit unsatisfied. I need something to satisfy my hunger."

"I can surely help with that," Belle's eyes sparkled mischievously. She dipped the spoon into his soup and brought it toward his lips. He licked it up with his enormous tongue. "Oh! What a long tongue you have." She commented. Each time she bent to dip the spoon into the bowl her chest became more and more exposed as the dress slid down. When she spooned the soup into his mouth she leaned her head inches from his mouth. She could feel his hot breath as he stared down at her. He had given up pretending not to gaze at her sexy form. He now stared at her boobs openly.

When a bit of soup landed on his lip Belle glided her finger along it and then licked the soup off of her finger. Her finger pulled out of her mouth with a pop.

_I have got to have this creature. _He thought.

When the soup was finished, Belle clutched her ear and looked alarmed, "Oh no! I think I've lost my earring!" Belle exclaimed, "Let me look for it, you stay seated." She leaned in toward him and kissed him on the cheek. "You really are a sweetheart." And then she turned around and bent down to the ground with her ass standing proudly by Beast's face.

"It must be down her somewhere!" Her hands searched the ground while her butt wriggled inches from Beast's face. She could hear his breathing quicken.

_Screw this. Being a gentleman has gotten me nowhere. And if Belle doesn't know the effect she's having, she deserves what she has coming._

Beast stared at her beautiful watermelon sized ass and whispered, "I think I know where it may be." He reached his huge palms out and grasped each of her ass cheeks. They fit perfectly in his palms.

Belle gasped. "Oh! Well, search everywhere Beast. The earring could be anywhere." _Oh fuck, _He thought,_ She wants this as badly as I do._

He pulled up her dress so it pooled above her ass and was surprised to find she was wearing nothing underneath. "Oh Belle. You've been a naughty girl. Did you forget to put on underwear?"

"Oh no! Are you going to spank me?"

"I'm going to do more than that." He brought his hand up and smacked her ass. He repeated on the other side and then began to massage each cheek, kneading her beautiful flesh in his palms.

He gripped each cheek and pushed them to the side. He stared at the pink cunt waiting for him. Oh he missed this! His long pink tongue slid out from his mouth, he licked his lips and brought it down to her cunt. Beast's tongue ran painfully slowly from Belle's clit, making her quiver, and up along her ass crack. He plunged his tongue back down into her vagina and swirled it around inside, tasting all of her crevices. Belle squirmed beneath him as her body built to orgasm. She shook beneath him when her orgasm clenched around his tongue.

He brought his paws up and clutched onto her breasts, kneading them as his tongue washed her inside. He slid his tongue out and pulled her up and towards him.

"Taste yourself, you naughty girl."

Belle winked at him. "Gladly," Then she took his tongue in her mouth, moaning and sucking, bobbing her head as she sucked up and down the length of his tongue. It was quite possibly the most erotic thing Beast had ever seen. Could it be that she was even sexier than his fantasies?

Beast looked at her thoughtfully, "Now Belle, you must be aware that your dress is completely see-through. I think it would be better if we just took it off, don't you think?

"Whatever you think is best, master."

Oh yes. He loved it when she called him that. He had no idea she noticed the effect it had had on him in the past.

She raised her arms above her head and he ripped her dress in two with one swipe of his claw. She was now standing before him naked. He snarled and raked his eyes down her body.

"Now why did I ever let you wear clothes in this house anyway?"

"I was thinking the same thing. But I'm feeling a bit alone now. How about we get these tight pants off of you? I can see you cock is ready to be freed."

She sauntered over to him, tucked each of her tiny hands into his trousers, and tugged them down to his ankles. His enormous cock sprung up and stood near her face.

"Ooh la la! This is even bigger than I could have imagined! Come to mama." Then she topped her previous erotic scene and rubbed his cock against her face. "I love how furry it is! This is going to feel beautiful inside me." Then she slid her small pink tongue out and licked up and down his shaft. He groaned, a deep and guttural moan.

She laughed, "Oh baby, I wish I could take it in my mouth. Unfortunately I think it's a bit too big. But I have another hole that I think can take the challenge. I'm just so happy that I've finally unleashed the Beast!"

"You naughty thing! You've wanted this for a while? The Beast version of me, not the man version?"

"Of course. You are sex on a stick. I was getting so bored waiting for you to pounce. Now please, enough talking. I see a beautiful cock that I assume hasn't got action in oh, say, about 10 years? And I am ready for it to be inside my tight cunt.

* * *

In the next chapter Beast will take Belle as a beast should. Prepare for some hot, nasty, sex.


	2. Beast Ravages Belle in the Library

"I can certainly accommodate Belle." Beast snarled. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder.

"Oh hello! I like this side of you." She said fondling his ass while he carried her out of the room. "Your ass is so taut! Why would you have ever worn trousers, you fool. This is a sight I would've liked to see earlier."

He carried her into the library and set her down. He brought over a blindfold and some rope and tied her arms and legs to a ladder in front of the bookshelf and placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Oh my! I've only read about his in books, but I've been wanting to do it for years!"

She heard only silence in response.

"Beast? Where did you go?" He wouldn't just leave her here, with her exposed cunt spread on a ladder, would he?

She could hear thumping and shuffling sounds enter the room and a few coughs. Were there people in here?!

"Beast?! Where are you?" she called.

She heard a cough and a voice said, "uh, hello mademoiselle Belle. It is me, Lumiere. We were told to come in here. That is, myself and all of the other servants. I do apologize; we did not realize you would be so exposed… however, the master is a very great master and he knows that with our condition, of being, well, inanimate objects, we haven't got to see or experience beautiful lovemaking in a very long time. He thought we might like to watch."

"He did, did he? Well lucky for him, I've got a thing for exhibitionism. And I know that Beast and I are going to create quite a show. But he better get here because my cunt is dripping and my breasts are dying to be sucked like a cow's udders."

Suddenly she felt hot breath beside her ear. A wet tongue entered it and she could feel a mouth suck onto her ear. Meanwhile, a large paw skimmed her stomach and rubbed all over her. It traveled up onto her breast and squeezed. Then it moved to the next and kneaded it. The tongue slid down the side of her face and entered her mouth. It licked her lips and played with her tongue urgently. She responded by kissing his lips and biting them. Each time she bit down he would growl with desire.

The experience of not seeing what would happen next, and not being able to move, was so stimulating that her body quivered at each touch.

She could feel the heat from his body cover hers as he moved to stand pressed in front of her. It was like being covered in a furry blanket.

"ah." She murmured.

Their tongues continued to wrestle while he glided his hands down her body from her neck to her waist. He flicked her nipples as he passed.

"Beast." She panted. "My poor nipples are dying to be sucked. Would you deny them?"

He tugged onto her lip with his fang and then licked his way down her body to her nipples. His clutched them with his paws and sucked them in his mouth until they popped out of his mouth. She writhed and gasped beneath him.

Then he slid his tongue down her stomach until he reached her clit. His tongue swirled around and around until she was begging, "Beast! Stop or I'm going to cum and I want to wait until the main attraction."

He grinned and slapped his hands onto her ass cheeks. "You've got it." He snarled.

Then he pulled her hips toward him and positioned his huge cock toward her cunt and shoved it in. She screamed in pain and ecstasy. For a moment, he was worried he had actually harmed her.

"Are you okay, Belle?" He couldn't bear to actually hurt this beautiful creature before him.

"If I wasn't tied up right now I would slap you for apologizing. Don't turn into a dog now, Beast. I WANT YOU."

He grinned and began pumping in and out of her. Her hips responded to his and they picked us speed. Their breathing synchronized with the rhythm of their hips. He continued to massage her ass cheeks as he pulled in and out of her. As they both climaxed together he slammed his face to her mouth and kissed her as they shook and her walls closed around him.

He kissed down her body and then up to her face. "You, my dear, are beautiful." He pulled off her blindfold and she stared into his face. He was now transformed from a beast into a man! Their sex had broken the curse and he was human again.

"Oh Adam!" She cried as he untied her arms and legs. She wrapped her legs around his body and hugged him tightly.

She had completely forgotten that this whole sexual encounter had been watched by all of the servants. When she looked up she saw all the servants as humans, humping each other! The maid was bouncing up and down on Lumiere's cock and Cogsworth was lying between Mrs. Potts and a busty woman who used to be the wardrobe! Mrs. Potts was sitting on his face while he licked her cunt and the wardrobe was sucking on his cock!

"Thank you so much Belle!" Lumiere panted as his hipped bucked against the maid's cunt, "You and Beast's love-making has made us human again! And what sexy love-making it was! You have a gift, my sweet. If Beast will allow it, I'd love to taste you later as well."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself already you sexy man. Thank you Lumiere, but after experiencing Beast, I don't think I could experience another man. Adam, you are my master and always will be."

"Thank you my sweet," Adam said, pulling her tight against him, "You are beautiful. Thank you for making me human again. And thankfully, one part of me didn't transform."

Belle felt heat by her leg and looked down to find that Adam's cock was hard and just as furry and beastly as before.

"Mmm." Belle purred, "We'll have to try it out to see if it works just as well, don't you think?"

Beast grabbed her hair and tilted her head back to smother her mouth in a kiss. He pulled away and said, "Oh I have full confidence it will, my Belle."


End file.
